MacKrell's Book-Shelf
Most of Douglas MacKrell's videos are filmed in front of his bookshelf, which content changes over the course of his meetings. * a Back to the Future-Delorean by Sun Star * undefined Merchandise to Evil Dead the Musical * "Book of Greek Myths" by D'Aulaire * a book about art, most likely "A World History about Art" by Hugh Honour and ‎John Fleming * "Truffaut, Hitchcock" by Francois Truffaut and Alfred Hitchcock * "Great Americans" * the red book about "America" could be "Mysterious America" by Loren Coleman * "An Alchemist's Primer: Fundamentals of Esoteric Transformation" by Manly P. Hall * a picture with Scrooge McDuck ''in the design of his video game ** also a ''tuning fork ''in front of it as an illusion to the DuckTales-episode "Treasure Of The Golden Suns, Part 4" * a figurine of ''Captain Crunch, most likely this coin bank * ROOTHM-tapestry * a magnifying glass * "The I Ching or Book of Changes" by Wilhelm and Baynes * "Deadly Equines" by CuChullaine O'Reilly * "You can communicate with the unseen world" by Harold Sherman * "Great Tales of Horror" by H.P. Lovecraft * a guitar leaning at the buttom right After his puzzle challenge MacKrell added a few more books to his shelf. * "777 and other qabalistic writings of Aleister Crowley" * "The Areas of my Expertise" by John Hodgman * "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks The last one was replaced in Dipper's Real Name Theory Debunked with... * "The Quantum Leap Book" by Louis Chunovic ...only to be replaced again in the next meeting The Mystery of Pacifica Northwest with the previous "Deadly Equines". MacKrell also appended... * "Seth Speaks" by Jane Roberts ...which was also gone the next meeting The Mystery of Gideon Gleeful. Added in "The Six Fingered Hand" was a yellow undefined book. Another unidentified book with a big 10 on its cover was appended in " Candy Monster". " Stan's Tattoo" added two more things to the shelf. * "Astrology: A history" by Peter Whitfield * the Great Owl Rockytop * a little yellow rubberduck The Update Video 6/7/14 showed the lower shelf with a toy horse and rearranged a few books. In The Mailbox MacKrell appended a photo he got mailed from a fan and in his Patreon Announcement a pressed flower. Lefty had his "Book of Greek Myths" by D'Aulaire presented more prominent, MacKrell also added a book about UFOs. * "Flying Saucers - Serious Business" by Frank Edwards In The Tooth he appended two new books. * "The Thrilling Adventure Hour" * Book of Thoth In Scary-oke two more books were added. * "101 Spy Gadgets for the Evil Genius" by Brad Graham and Kathy McGowan * "Reason to Believe: A Practical Guide to Psychic Phenomena" by Michael Clark In Decoder Ring Depletion he appended... * "Dinosaurs - Giants of the Earth" by Dougal Dixon ...and in The Secrets of Scary-oke the long-titled book... * "Chakra Meditation: Discover Energy, Creativity, Focus, Love, Communication, Wisdom, and Spirit" by Swami Saradananda * a painted My little Pony-figurine MacKrell got for his Creative Contest Into The Bunker showed us this Collection of short storys. * "Alfred Hitchcock's Supernatural Tales of Terror and Suspense" In The Secrets of Into The Bunker he added another two books. * "The Unexplained: An Illustrated Guide to the World's Natural and Paranormal Mysteries" * "The Field Guide to Lake Monsters, Sea Serpents, and Other Mystery Denizens of the Deep" by Loren Coleman Two new books were appended for The Golf War... * "Amazing America" by Jane and Michael Stern * "Signs, Symbols & Omens: An Illustrated Guide to Magical & Spiritual Symbolism" by Raymond Buckland ...and two other for Puma Shirt Panther Shirt Phantom Panther * "The History of Freemasonry" by Albert Mackey * "Tales of the Cryptids: Mysterious Creatures That May or May Not Exist" by Kelly Milner Halls In The Blindeye Society MacKrell added * "New Roadside America: The Modern Traveler's Guide to the Wild and Wonderful World of America's Tourist" It's not his shelf, but in Creative Contest Winners we get to see MacKrells Mac and also... * a cup from Confusion Hill * a model of Tom Servo * three TMNT-figurines * the winning owl-figurine In the meeting MONSTER OF THE WEEK versus MYTHOLOGY EPISODES two more books were added. * "The Field Guide To UFOs: A Classification Of Various Unidentified Aerial Phenomena Based On Eyewitness Accounts" by Dennis W. Stacy * "Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun" by Rob Renzetti and Shane Houghton